


Traumerei

by Faiz



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Familial Bonds, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew his time was at an end, but at least he knew he could leave happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumerei

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Traumerei from Persona 4.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nluDfE7UPvY

It had started out with a feeling. A strange feeling that Olaf felt in the pit of his stomach, that he first assumed was simply from the beer he was drinking or the weed that he was smoking. But the feeling persisted even after he stopped, and it would bother him throughout the day and night. It'd keep him awake because he simply couldn't figure out exactly what was causing him this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't until one sleepless night that he was finally able to figure out what it was that was causing all of these strange feelings. Instead of feeling scared, he felt calmed. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, a weight that he had been carrying since the day he turned 21 all those years ago. He wasn't sure how it worked, or when it was going to happen. He just knew it was, and soon.

So he tried very hard to spend as much time as he could with his grandsons. It started out strange, almost like they didn't really believe he truly wanted to spend quality time with them. He went out drinking with Anders and Axl, he'd follow Mike around and they'd gamble, and he'd savor the fact that he could finally beat Mike at games. He sit and listen to Ty talk about his life and his problems, and even help him bake on occasion. It had fallen into such a calm and peaceful routine that Olaf had almost forgotten the reason why he had started doing it in the first place. Although perhaps that was a good thing, it meant that he was able to enjoy himself without any true worry. It pleased him to see that his grandsons were creating some sort of semblance of a normal life. As normal as they could get it at least, especially after having lived their lives as gods. 

He thought about spending time with Ingrid and Stacey, and he did. A few times at least, and he thought that was enough. Something in his mind told him that at the moment family is what was most important. So he insisted that they all get together at Anders' house, and that they'd drink and laugh the night away while snacking on the endless supply of junk food that Anders always had in his cupboards. And that's exactly what they did. They binged on chips and alcohol, laughing at the stupidest jokes or Anders falling off his chair in a heap after tilting backwards a tad too far. It was in one of those brief moments of silence did Olaf's slightly unfocused vision suddenly sharpened and he saw a door in Anders' home that he knew wasn't there before.

The effect was immediately sobering, and he sat up straighter from his spot leaning against the couch, and he stared at the door. It was tugging at him, beckoning him to go nearer. He knew exactly what it was. He stood up slowly, and that was when his grandsons finally took notice of what had suddenly appeared. The appearance of the door caused shock and confusion to ripple on their faces. Axl had to looked down at his drink and back at the door a few times to make sure it wasn't a drunken hallucination. Olaf was standing right in front of the door, and he was running his fingers down the smooth dark wood of the door frame. His fingers hovered over the doorknob for a brief second before they ended up trailing across the wood.

"...Grandpa? What's going on? What's that door?" Axl asked hesitantly, eyeing the door with some suspicion.

"It's my time to go..." Olaf muttered. "I guess I had forgotten, spending time with you lot. But I guess that meant I got to enjoy it even more than I could have if I hadn't forgotten."

"Time to go...?" MIke echoed. His eyes widened in understanding. "But grandpa it can't really be?"

Olaf shut his eyes for a few moments before opening them again, and he grinned at them. The same carefree grin that he always gave them while they were gods. "I was Baldr, and now I'm not. No being reborn for me anymore. I think I've had a good run, don't you?"

"B-but I don't want you to go Olaf!" Axl blubbered. Ty and Anders nodded in agreement, both of them rubbing furiously at their eyes trying to get rid of tears that were threatening to fall.

"Do you really have to go? I mean the door...Will it go away if you ignore it? You can ignore it right?" Anders asked. He sounded desperate. "Tell me you can ignore it grandpa..."

Olaf shrugged. "I probably could ignore it if I could..." Their faces brightened up momentarily. "...but I don't think I will ignore it, to be honest." 

He walked back towards them when their faces fell. He all dragged them nearer to him and hugged them tightly. He remembered back to when they were kids, and he could still easily envelop all four of them into his arms and pick them up. He was so proud of them. So proud that they actually managed to complete the quest, and get normal lives to boot. They accomplished what anyone could have asked for, and then some. They came out of the Johnson family alive, and stronger than ever. That's all Olaf really needed now. 

When he let go, all their eyes were shining. He backed up and walked towards the door, and this time when his fingers hovered over the doorknob, instead of moving away they grasped the cool bronze. Immediately he felt kind whispers in his ear, and memories that had faded from so long ago were forming again in his mind. And he couldn't help but smile. He turned the doorknob slowly, and when it opened the room was bathed in a pale white light. Anders, Ty, Axl, and Mike all had to squint their eyes to even see properly, but Olaf had no issue by it. In fact, he had a large grin placed on his face. He could hear voices, familiar voices. Voices he thought he'd never hear again. Friends that had come and gone in his long life. And in the bright light of the doorway he could just barely make out figures.

"Hey, is that Olaf?" A voice asked, with excitement evident in their voice.

"It is! Hey Olaf! Come on, Ollie!" Another voice responded.

"Yeah! Ollie, Ollie! Don't make us wait!" Voices were calling out to him, beckoning him.

He turned back to look at his grandsons. The tears were still in their eyes, but they were all smiling at him. Mike nodded at him, and gestured with his hand to tell him 'go'. And Olaf followed the directions gladly, stepping into the bright light. The door shut behind him with a quiet thump. And in a blink of an eye, the door was suddenly gone and the grandchildren were left alone in Anders home. They all looked at each other, with their red blotchy faces, puffy eyes, and tear-stained faces. And then Anders started laughing. Loud, wet laughs accompanied with a few sobs. But the mirth continued, and all the brothers were infected, first small grins, then wider, until they were all laughing hysterically and half sobbing at the same time. 

Anders walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, pouring them each a glass and handing them out. He held up his own glass, and used his other hand to wipe away the tears from his face. "To grandpa Olaf. He was one hell of a god."

They all raised their glasses. 

"One hell of a god!"

And they knocked back their drinks, knowing that where ever Olaf had gone, he was smiling at them.


End file.
